Desire
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Horse 2' This is another one of the horses in Luke Harper's care. In Chapter 10, a similar-looking horse named Diamond races at the tracks. Chapter 3 'Mr. Byrd' Mr. Byrd is a character mentioned by Theresa Sutton during your sewing circle. Nothing is known about him other than the fact that he once attended a ball at Hazelvale and that he used to spend a large amount of time with Bartholomew Chambers, implying that he was most likely one of Mr. Chamber's lovers. 'Mrs. Beasley' When the sewing circle is winding down, Countess Henrietta interrupts talk about Mr. Byrd to say that she and Miss Sutton are expected for tea with Mrs. Beasley before long. 'Mary Brunton' You are reading Self-Control by Mary Brunton when you come across Mr. Harper outside. He recognizes the book and you briefly discuss it with him. Chapter 7 'Madame Lemay' She is given the same character model as Margaret Blake from The Crown & The Flame series. Madame Lemay is introduced as actress working at the St. James Opera and an old friend of Your Character's mother. She reveals to you that she was at one point jealous of your mother, because she was always playing second best to her. In Book 3, you meet her again and can let her teach you and your love interest the dance your parents used to dance. This includes a flashback scene in which she encouraged your parents to dance for the first time. Chapter 8 'Baron Cosman' After the performance has concluded, a nobleman appears and speaks to the Duke, pulling him away from you and Miss Parsons for a short time. He reappears in Book 2, Chapter 8, accompanying Duke Richards on the grouse hunt. You do not learn his name until Book 2, Chapter 12 when you overhear Duke Richards speaking to a group of noblemen in the Great Baths. With Baron Cosman's connections, the Duke states he has the same support throughout the country. He is also a weapons manufacturer. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. His character model resembles the gala waiter in Perfect Match, Book 2. Chapter 9 'Mrs. Pickering' The Dowager Countess told you that upon learning she was in town, Mrs. Pickering asked your grandmother to call on her. Your grandmother assumed that she wanted to learn the truth of the rumors circulating about your from her. Chapter 10 'Racehorse' When you go to the races, you watch the jockeys and their racehorses from different vantage points. One of the racehorses has similar coloring to Autumn's Ember from The Royal Romance, Book 1. 'Dr. Kerrigan' Dr. Kerrigan writes that your father's illness has progressed and beckons for you to return to Edgewater. In Book 2, Chapter 10, he is the same doctor that attends to your Love Interest after he/she is shot in the duel against Duke Richards. He assures your friends that your Love Interest will live. In Book 3, when Harry accuses you of having poisoned your father, you can choose to tell him that you can prove he died of yellow fever and will then mention that you kept Dr. Kerrigan's letter. Chapter 11 'Roselyn Sinclaire' First mentioned by a tipsy Miss Sutton at your London debut at Mr. Sinclaire's townhouse in Chapter 6, Roselyn doesn't appear until a premium scene in Chapter 11 when Mr. Sinclaire explains the details about his relationship with his late wife. She had an affair with Tristan Richards, for which he cast her away, only to take her back when the former Duke refused to acknowledge her. She died in childbirth. As she still has living relatives, he didn't want to sully her name and by extension, their reputation by telling the truth about what happened. In Book 3, Chapter 8, you find her son Percival is alive and confront Ernest about it. He offers to tell you more about it in a premium scene which contains a flashback in which she appears. You learn that she gave her son the name Percival. Mrs. O'Malley was her midwife who told Sinclaire that Roselyn won't make it since she was convulsing and had swollen wrists and ankles. As a last wish, Roselyn asked Sinclaire to promise her that the baby will be taken care of. Her last words were "Mon bebe... Je t'aime..." (My baby... I love you...). A fictionalized version of her appears in a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 12, if you tell Percival a bedtime story. She is given the same character template as the recently turned unnamed vampire girl in Chapter 9 of Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Rupert' Rupert is Vincent's father, Dominique's husband, and Your Character's grandfather. He was the Earl of Edgewater before Vincent. He disapproved your parents' marriage and forced Vincent to annul his marriage to Mary, and later to marry Henrietta Marlcaster. He and Henrietta also hid the letters your mother sent to your father. Five years after your mother and father's marriage was annulled, he wrote to your mother and gave her fifty pounds in an effort for him to cease her writing; he threatened her that he would do worse if she kept writing. Because of all this, Vincent refuses to hang his portrait in the Edgewater gallery. In Book 2, Chapter 16 Dominique reveals that their wedding was a political arrangement. Chapter 12 'Luke's Father' On your way back to Edgewater, Mr. Harper tells you about his late father. He had become ill while Luke was fighting overseas. If Luke had had the chance, he would have told his father the stories of his time in America and ask his father what it was like when the elder Mr. Harper fought. They would have shared two glasses of brandy. Book 2 Chapter 2 'King George III' As you prepare to meet Queen Charlotte, you can ask Briar why her and not her husband, King George III. She tells you the last time King George III was seen, he was babbling nonsense. So it is possible that he is under medical care, which would also be the reason why there is a Prince Regent. 'Lady Ida Newcombe' When you talk to Countess Henrietta about her past dealings with Duke Richards, she brings up an incident that happened years ago revolving around Lady Ida. She was the most eligible heiress of the season, an heiress to a Duke, and favored as lady-in-waiting to the queen. When he proposed to her, she refused him bluntly and threw a glass of wine in his face. She resembles Clover Hapley from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 3 'Highwayman 1' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. In Chapter 15, he is one of Duke Richards’ friends who is positioned to stand guard and prevent you from leaving. He has the same facial features as Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Highwayman 2' This is one of the highwaymen who attacked Your Character, Luke Harper, and Briar Daly during the trip back to Grovershire. A similar looking Prisoner appears in Book 3, Chapter 11, in the Tower of London, but it's unclear if they are the same person. He resembles Nathaniel Rourke from Nightbound. Chapter 4 'John O'Malley' The son of the town seamstress. He is first seen running with Lydia away from Prince Hamid in a game of tag. He has the same facial features as Simon Waverley. He shares the same forename as John Tull from Most Wanted and John Castle from the Red Carpet Diaries series. Him and his mother also share the same surnames as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. 'Lydia' She was playing tag with John O'Malley and later you and all your love interests. 'Mrs. O'Malley' Mrs. O'Malley runs the tailoring shop in Grovershire. Your mother worked for her as a seamstress. She is the mother of John O'Malley. During the Harvest festival, if you want to compete for Harvest Queen, you must answer her riddle. Mrs. O'Malley is mentioned in Book 3, Chapter 3, by Mrs. Daly: she offered fabric from her shop for your wedding dress. She is also seen in a premium flashback scene of Book 3 where it is revealed that she was Roselyn Sinclaire's midwife. She has the same facial features as Ms. Robertson from The Elementalists, Chapter 1. She and her son John also share the same surnames as Flynn and Kate O'Malley from Veil of Secrets. 'David Danforth' Mr. Danforth is the produce seller in your hometown. According to you and Miss Daly, he bakes delicious apple tarts. Unfortunately, this year he didn't have the time to gather the apples and bake the tarts, but if you choose to help him in the orchard, he will gladly bake tarts for you. He is the one who announces the winner for Harvest Queen. He appears in Book 3, Chapter 5, at the birthday party of Annabelle's sisters after Annabelle suggested he should create a cake for the twins. He offers to help you and your love interest decide on a wedding cake by letting you answer questions about your relationship. The answers determine which kind of cake he will make. Should you not participate, the cake will remain a surprise for the wedding. His character model's face resembles Daniel, the waiter in the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series. He shares the same forename as David Reyes from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Horse 3' When your grandmother is forced to dismiss Mr. Harper from employment, he goes to say goodbye to the horses in the stables. One is Clover (if you adopted her), one is Horse 2 (seen previously in Book 1), and one is Horse 3 who is chestnut-colored, reminiscent of one of the racehorses. 'Cow' If you decide to meet Mr. Sinclaire at the Edgewater/Ledford Park border, you see Mama cow appearing none too pleased that you're petting her child. So, you and Mr. Sinclaire say goodbye to Bessie ''. Chapter 8 'Jasper' Jasper is Sir Gideon's dog. He is given the same character model as Dipper from the Perfect Match series. Chapter 11 'Boatman' This is a boatman that only appears if you visit the Sydney Gardens Canal with Prince Hamid. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame. Chapter 12 'Grace' Grace takes you and your friends to the circus if you choose the premium choice. Her character model is the same as Lydia from Chapter 4 of this same book. She has the same facial features as young Lucilla Nazario from ''Perfect Match, Book 2. She also shares the same forename as Grace Hall from the Endless Summer series. 'Brynn' Brynn is Grace's dog. If you had adopted the pug in Book 1, he becomes friends with Brynn. She has the same appearance as the corgi from The Royal Romance. 'Otter' If you decide to visit the menagerie, you get to see an otter. If you have the pug, the otter will hug him. You get to throw a wooden ball and have the otter catch it. 'Otter Trainer' This is an otter trainer appearing at the circus in the premium scene. Her character model resembles Kailani Keawe from The Crown & The Flame. 'Cobra' This is a cobra appearing at the circus. Briar volunteers you to charm the snake with a flute, and the cobra curls around Mr. Sinclaire's leg and falls asleep. 'Snake Charmer' You meet him at the circus. His character model facial features resemble the waiter from The Heist: Monaco. 'Tiger' This is a white Siberian tiger appearing at the circus. Her name is Freya. Grace whispers to you that she is her favorite. 'Tiger Handler' At the circus, she's the white tiger's handler. Her character model was first used as a female servant in A Courtesan of Rome. 'Fortune Teller' This is a fortune teller appearing at the circus in the premium scene. She is Grace's mother. She has the same appearance as a plebian woman from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Marquis Hayward' This is another nobleman that appears in the baths with the Duke. Sir Gideon calls him by his name and answers his question about what to say to the doubters. He says to tell them that, unlike the current Prince Regent, the Duke doesn't spend more money than necessary. He is Second Lord of the Treasury. The character model's facial features resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Lord Willowsby' Lord Willowsby appears with the other nobles attending the Duke's meeting in Baths. He is in charge of carrying out the next phase of their plans. He is a member of the House of Lords. His character model has the same facial features as John from Perfect Match, Book 2. In Book 2, Chapter 16 if you collect all the evidence against the Duke, he gets arrested at the wedding. 'Noblewoman' After you and Miss Parsons eavesdrop on the Duke and the noblemen, this noblewoman runs up to Miss Holloway with a bit of gossip about Mr. Sinclaire talking to Prince Hamid. She has the same appearance as Aurynn Amanth from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. Chapter 16 'Queen's Guard' He is one of the Queen's Guards who apprehends Duke Richards. His character model resembles the Redcoat soldier seen in Adrian's flashback in Bloodbound, Book 1. Book 3 Chapter 1 Boar This boar attacked Harry in the flashback scene. This is the animal that supposedly killed Harry, but it only left a scar on his face. Redcoat He is a redcoat who tried to recruit Harry as spy for the Crown. His character model resembles Ward from the The Elementalists series. Chapter 3 'Mr. Radcliffe' When you and Briar are giving a tour to her mom, Mrs. Daly, you go to the garden where Briar tells her that, "The gardener, Mr. Radcliffe, works hard to keep them in top form." 'Shopkeeper 1' At the bazaar, you meet a shopkeeper who hosts a pie-eating contest. She resembles the Servant from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Shopkeeper 2' At the bazaar, you meet a shopkeeper who hosts a game in which you knock over vases. He resembles Trystan Blake. 'Mrs. Finley' When Briar runs in to tell you about the ruined food, she mentions Mrs. Finley, the cook. In the next chapter she tells you that Mrs. Finley is too upset to remake things. Chapter 4 Mr. Thaddeus Parsons He is Annabelle's father who you first shortly meet here. At the twins' birthday party in Book 3, Chapter 5, you overhear a discussion between him and Henrietta and Harry over Harry being still suitable as fiance for Annabelle. He seeks once more to unite their families, not seeing a reason for not doing so, and also states that for the marriage to be "advantageous", Harry should rightfully inherit Edgewater - ignoring Harry's interjection that Annabelle should be also consulted on her marriage prospect. When Henrietta speaks ill of you, you step in and ask what she is insinuating - leading to a remark by him that this doesn't concern you, referring to you as "false countess" who is "singing nonsense in my Annabelle's head." He states to hate tardiness when he tells Harry that no one knows yet when his friend will arrive. However, your grandmother reminds him that he was late to the last Edgewater Christmas Ball and that his tardiness was frowned upon then as well. In Book 3, Chapter 6, when you recognize Gideon and try to prove it without success, Mr. Parsons tells you not to harass his guest. You later experience a heated argument between him and Annabelle over their differing views on her marriage prospects. Her sisters tell you that he has been pressuring Annabelle to marry anyone who will have her, since he is worried about her future. In Chapter 7, she complains to you about him continuing to push Harry on her. You can choose to tell her he is trying to do what is best for her - but that he is not doing it in the best way. Their arguments continue at the reception ball following the wedding of Viscount Westonly and Lady Lavinia in Chapter 9, after Mr. Konevi simply complimented Annabelle's attire. This leads to Mr. Parsons urging her to consider him as possible suitor, even though Konevi doesn't have a large fortune and, if you didn't employ him in Book 1, currently lives in Constantinople. He states he refuses to let his daughter become a spinster and rejects your attempt to help, calling you a pretender. In Book 3, Chapter 11, when you and your friends talk about different kinds of presents for a wedding anniversary, Annabelle speaks well of him. According to her, he chooses a new material each year and finds something beautiful made from it for her mother. On their fifth anniversary, it was a wooden jewelry box. Miss Constance She is one of Annabelle's younger sisters, and Cordelia's twin sister. She and Cordelia celebrate their 20th birthday in Chapter 5. While Cordelia wants to play battledore and shuttlestock, Constance reminds her of their responsibility to their guests. This leads to her sister asking the guests if they would join a game until Constance angrily gives in but makes it a condition you join. If you don't, you will say that she has a point and she will answer that at least someone understands where she is coming from. Instead, the two sisters decide to "go pester the Bowmans", especially since Constance heard that Miss Donna has a new suitor. In Book 3, Chapter 6, she and Cordelia both ask you if you can check on Annabelle after their argument since they don't want to make their father even angrier than he already is. Chapter 6 'Turtle' You meet the turtle if you choose to comfort Ms. Parsons in the cherry orchard. You get to name him, with the default name being "Lord Shellsbury." Chapter 7 Lady Lavinia of Penshaw Lady Lavinia is Viscount Westonly's fiancee and like him, she is hard of hearing. Unlike him, she assumes the best for the things she doesn't hear properly. Although mentioned several times in previous chapters (for example Book 3, Chapter 2), this is the first time she makes an appearance. She loves things that are unique, golden, and colorful. If you give her the correct wedding present (a golden scarab encrusted with colorful jewels), she will call you a true friend in time which will upset Miss Holloway who brought her a golden amulet which according to you is not unique. You can ask Miss Holloway how many of these Lavinia probably already got. In Book 3, Chapter 4, as a result of his bad hearing, Westonly thinks Chambers talks about a baby and states they plan to have one shortly after the wedding. In Chapter 6, you receive the invitation to their wedding. She is the daughter of the Earl of Penshaw. If Miss Sutton's gossip mill is to be believed, Miss Bowman's cousin's neighbor once heard from her servant that her brother's mistress used to be bosom friends with Lady Lavinia; and the reason she has not been seen in public is because she is a novelist... or she is rather sickly (both of which Miss Sutton gets confused about). In Chapter 9, you find her crying before her wedding because she is worried she will mishear something during the ceremony and everyone will laugh about her. You can give her advice on how to deal with her hearing problems but she will mishear your advice and interpret it differently than intended. Which advice you give to her determines how she reacts towards Felicity Holloway and Donna Bowman, the two women who do mock her during the wedding. If you have told her to "ignore the masses", she will understand "encore the lasses" and therefore ask the two women to continue laughing. If you have told her to "memorize the words", she will understand "disguise the birds" and pretend that "the sniggering ladies are disguised as old ugly hags" - and tell them rightaway to "Be gone, you old hags!" Her mishearing during the vows makes it not easy for her but your advice helps her get through it. In the same chapter, she marries the Viscount and then her name in the infobox changes to Viscountess Lavinia. Her character model resembles Amy Stevenson from The Elementalists. Percival Percival is Tristan Richards's heir and who Gideon wants to become King of England. The young boy considers Gideon Payne to be his Oncle Renard. He doesn't appear to know Gideon's real name and doesn't understand why he is in England and not back home in France. He and his governess are staying at a nearby inn called The Royal Rose. If Your Character manages to overhear their conversation, it is revealed that Gideon tells him stories in which Ernest and Your Character appear as the villains and Richards is the hero. When Your Character confronts Ernest, he reveals that he raised Percival after Roselyn's death and planned to adopt him as his own as Mr. Richards refused to acknowledge that he was the father. However, Roselyn's family learned about Percival and her brother, the real Comte Renard, came to get him and asked Ernest not to write Percival as this could reveal some truths the boy may not be ready for. In Chapter 12, you and your friends meet him at Tristan's townhouse late in the evening when you are trying to find the proof needed against Gideon. Percival is struggling to find sleep: because of the stories he has been told, he is afraid of the "evil Lord Ernest". In a premium scene of the same chapter, you can bring him to bed and tell him a different version of the story in which Gideon appears as a dragon named Dragideon who is the actual villain. You can choose to rename Ernest to "the Noble/Wise Lord Ernest" or leave the name. After finishing the story, Percival will say he wants to become like Lord Ernest when he grows up since he is "The bravest man in all the world." Madame Laurent She is Percival's governess. Chapter 8 Comte Renard D'Ouleur Roselyn's brother, the real comte Renard appears in the premium flashback scene. He took Percival and, if Mr. Sinclaire asked if he could write letters to Percival, he replied that it would be better if he didn't. He resembles the vampire who died in a premium flashback scene of Bloodbound, Book 2. Mrs. Notley She is the flower seller you encounter with your LI who can teach you about the language of flowers. She resembles Natalie. 'Madam Raisa' Madam Raisa is Prince Hamid's mother. Despite being mentioned by Hamid in earlier chapters, she is first seen here. In Book 3, Chapter 2, he mentions having just received a letter from her, leading you and Annabelle asking questions about her. She told him that staying in England will make him lose his sense of adventure. She inspired his love of travel and appreciation of art. He describes her as a great beauty. According to Hamid, her love for travel is what made his father fall in love with her. He, like Hamid, was frequently away from home due to being a diplomat - it suited him well that she never wanted to settle down. If you ask about her love of art, Hamid will tell you that she likes to joke about her jealousy of artists bringing beauty in the world from nothing. Because of her, his "childhood home was always full of paintings, sculptures, and beautiful textiles. Even our plates and bowls were works of art." In Chapter 5, Hamid tells you he received word that she is visiting from Constantinople and asks you if you want to join him in London to meet her at the docks. In Chapter 8, you receive the message that her ship will arrive shortly and rush to the docks. In case you haven't recruited Mr. Konevi in Book 1, he will arrive on the same ship as Madam Raisa offered him a job touring her around London. She asked him to go ahead as she was delayed. He hopes to arrange another job once she returns to Constantinople. He tells you that Madam Raisa and his mother have been friends since they were young, so she is like an aunt to him. He describes her as "a lovely woman, but fierce as a bear when it comes to her family. Do not upset the bear, and you will be fine. Upset her and... You're on your own." Hamid confirms that this description is accurate. In Chapter 8, she is described as stately woman. She greets Hamid in Arabic and he calls her ummi. You can improve your relationship with her. For example, she likes it if you compliment Hamid's character (she tells you that her children "are my greatest pride and joy in this life") and if you wear a premium outfit or the Edgewater Jewels (she taught Hamid that "attire is one of the most compelling forms of self-expression"). She asks you to serve as your tour guide, giving you more chances to improve your relationship with her. If you have improved the relationship enough, she will be impressed by you and state that you seem like a fine young woman. In Book 3, Chapter 13, she reappears, asking Hamid to come home but he states that he considers England as a home now. She then leaves. 'Ezra Harper' Ezra is Luke's brother. He has a bad habit of gambling the money Sir Harper sends their mother, leading to a stained relationship between the two brothers. In Chapter 11, he comes to your aid, having heard that you seek access to the Tower of London. He tells you that his friend Yeoman Warder Morris can help you if you go collect items for his wedding anniversary. He shares the same forename as Ezra Mitchell from the High School Story franchise. Chapter 10 Lady Hertford When Your Character asks Briar for useful information on the Prince Regent, she will mention that he is currently expanding Brighton Pavilion to spend more time with Lady Hertford, his mistress. She is thereby referring to Lady Isabella Seymore-Conway. Queen Kendra Queen Charlotte tells you about a young Queen Kendra of Cordonia who gifted jewels to Queen Elizabeth which later became known as the Crown Jewels. Queen Charlotte offers them for you to wear at your wedding and you can accept in a premium scene. Herald This herald only appears offscreen to announce the arrival of Your Character and her fiancé, and later the arrival of the Prince Regent. Chapter 11 'Yeoman Warder Morris' The yeoman warder is an acquaintance (gambling friend) of Ezra Harpers who lets you into the Tower of London in exchange for picking up some items for his fifth wedding anniversary while he is on his shift. In the following chapter, should you choose to hear the story of Mr. Richards, Morris will be a playable character. They both tell you the story of how the former Duke arrived at the Tower of London and what his captivity is like. In Tristan's account of the story, Morris is referred to as "Oafish Brute" in his character box. Morris, in turn, refers to Richards as "Pathetic Criminal" in his version. He resembles the Redcoat. 'Princess Charlotte & Prince Leopold' When your friends are sharing their experience of family members celebrating their wedding anniversary, Prince Hamid mentions Princess Charlotte. He states that "everything she does is quite in vogue." He read that Prince Leopold recently gifted her a tea set of fine china. With that, he is likely referring to Princess Charlotte of Wales, the legitimate daughter of King George IV (the Prince Regent), and her husband Leopold I of Belgium. Princess Charlotte and her nuptials have also been mentioned in Book 3, Chapter 3. 'Prisoner' When you and your friends enter the Tower of London in search of Mr. Richards, you come across this prisoner first. He does not speak to you unless you choose to listen to the story of Mr. Richards in the following chapter: after both Richards and Morris have told you the same story in very different ways, he will give his own account of what happened. You comment that his version is the most likely one. His character model resembles Sir Nathaniel Rourke from Nightbound. Chapter 12 'Rodent' The rodent jumps out and scares you as you are touring potential townhouses with Sir Luke. It resembles the hamster from High School Story, Book 2. 'Dragideon' When you and your friends break into Mr. Richards' former townhouse, you and Mr. Sinclaire have the option to tell Percival a bedtime story. Dragideon is your fictionalized version of Sir Gideon, and resembles Sei Rhuka's dragon form. Chapter 13 'Kitten' Following Prince Hamid to the courtyard (premium scene), this little furball comes up to the two of you--and promptly steals your reticule to make you play with her. 'Mama Cat' She finds you with the kitten later, and isn't all that pleased about it. 'Goldsmith' When you and your fiance(e) explore London alone, you encounter this shop where the goldsmith works. He complains that everyone wants a simple boring ring or chain. You can ask him to create you a premium wedding ring. His character model resembles Anton Luno from The Crown & The Flame series. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Groups